Blue Rain
by Sir Locked
Summary: Semua berkisar pada bagaimana hujan memberinya cerita. Dan ketika warna biru samudera itu lebih menarik dari ribuan tetes yang jatuh. Jika pada cerita ada cinta dan luka, lalu bagaimana dengan bahagia? entahlah, yang ia tahu, mata itu berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta disaat hujan.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Blue Rain by Sir Locked

.

Warning : Just don't like don't read. if you read this, hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Usianya sudah menginjak dua puluh dua tahun saat pertama kali ia datang ke tempat ini. Tepatnya satu tahun yang lalu. Membawa gitar usang dan berjalan menyusuri blok demi blok. Penolakan sempat ia dapati empat kali sebelum tempat ini menjadi satu-satunya mata pencaharian tetapnya sampai sekarang.

Hanya bermodal gitar dan anugerah suara merdu, ia berhasil mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang yang cukup untuk menghidupinya seorang diri.

Ia biasa dipanggil Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Tinggal di sebuah flat dengan fasilitas terbatas, atau setidaknya ia punya tempat untuk berlindung dari dunia luar. Sebelum ini ia besar di sebuah panti di salah satu daerah di Manchester. Yang pada akhirnya ia meminta izin agar Shizune mau mengizinkannya untuk hidup sendiri. Mengarungi kelanjutan hidupnya sendiri tanpa bergantung dengan orang lain.

Di salah satu café ternama di pusat kota London, ia unjuk kebolehannya bernyanyi dan bermain gitar. Lalu ia mendapat apresiasi yang cukup besar karena bos pemilik café menjadikannya bagian dari staff disana.

 _Well_ , satu tahun sudah berlalu. Tidak ada yang berarti dari apa yang dikerjakannya selama ini. Hinata sudah cukup bersyukur. Dan ketika semuanya mulai terasa hambar, laki-laki pirang itu datang. Sebagai pelanggan baru di cafenya.

Perawakannya tinggi, wajahnya rupawan namun daya tariknya berada di kedua mata yang mirip dengan air di lautan biru. Hinata terpesona. Ia baru mengetahui nama laki-laki itu sekitar tiga hari yang lalu.

Uzumaki Naruto.

…

Hinata memainkan lagu terakhirnya untuk malam ini. Cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat, Ino mengatakan akan ada hujan badai yang melanda, dua jam dari sekarang. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Kau bisa pulang bersamaku jika kau mau," tawar Ino, si pelayan cantik. "Aku akan di jemput Sai pukul sepuluh nanti,"

Hinata menyesap lattenya pelan-pelan. Membiarkan kepulan asap itu mengenai wajahnya. "Tidak perlu. Flatku tidak jauh dari sini. Bisa ku katakan jika badai akan datang setelah aku sampai."

"Dengar, yang ku katakan bahwa dua jam lagi badai akan menyerang, itu hanya prediksi yang aku baca di berita. Bagaimana jika badai datang lebih awal?" sangkal Ino. Lagipula gadis penyuka bunga itu tahu bahwa flat Hinata dengan café ini tidak _sedekat_ itu.

" _I will be fine_ , Ino. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

Ino menghela napas. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Hinata begitu saja. "Oke, aku percaya padamu. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika berubah pikiran,"

"Tentu." Hinata tersenyum. Menghargai kebaikan hati yang Ino tawarkan. Tapi, sungguh, ia tidak ingin merepotkan, lagipula flatnya hanya beberapa blok dari café dan dibutuhkan sekitar dua puluh menit dengan berjalan kaki.

 _Kling!_

Bel pintu café berbunyi dan tak disangka-sangka Uzumaki Naruto datang, dengan setelan _catchy_ lengkap dengan sepatu kets merah.

"Hei, Ino. Boleh buatkan aku secangkir kopi panas?"

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya tidak suka. Tiba-tiba datang tanpa permisi lalu menyuruhnya begitu saja. "Sopanlah sedikit! Kau berada di tempat umum, bukan dapur rumahmu,"

Naruto meringis, menyamankan duduknya pada bartender. Tak menyadari sepasang mata Hinata memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Bagaimana kedua orang ini bisa begitu akrab?

"Ino.."

Gadis itu menoleh. Hinata mendekat kemudian berbisik, sebisa mungkin Naruto tidak melihat. "Kau kenal dengannya?"

Ino secapat kilat mengangguk. "Dia teman sekolahku dulu. Kenapa?" Hinata menggeleng lalu mengatakan kalau ia hanya bertanya. Ia kembali menyesap lattenya yang tinggal setengah.

"Kupikir hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. Diluar anginnya sangat kencang,"

Baik Hinata maupun Ino saling pandang mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan. "Kau yakin, Naruto?" laki-laki itu mengangguk.

Hinata buru-buru memasukan gitarnya pada tas lalu menyampirkannya ke bahu. "Ino, aku duluan." Kemudian beranjak dari sana. Tak memperdulikan lagi teriakan Ino yang memintanya untuk berhati-hati.

Bukannya tidak peduli, tetapi Naruto tidak begitu kenal dengan gadis berponi tadi. Ia hanya tahu kalau gadis itu merupakan penyanyi di café ini. Beberapa kali ia mendengar suara merdu itu berpadu dengan gitar.

"Dia terburu-buru sekali." Ungkap Naruto setelah Ino mengatarkan kopi pesanannya.

"Sudah ku tawarkan agar pulang bersama, tapi dia menolak," Ino mengangkat bahu acuh. "Ada perlu apa kau malam-malam begini?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya kebetulan lewat sini."

Tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Ino, hanya sebuah anggukan kepala sebelum pergi untuk melayani pelanggan baru. Naruto menyesap kopinya lamat-lamat. Café ini adalah favoritnya. Setidaknya untuk satu minggu belakangan ini. Kesibukannya di kantor membuatnya jarang memanjakan diri. Terkadang ia hanya sempat makan siang di kantin dengan porsi yang kurang dari seharusnya. Pekerjaannya terlalu padat akhir-akhir ini.

Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah benda kotak kecil berwarna hitam tak jauh dari meja. Ia mengamatinya baik-baik. "Hei, Ino!"

Ino yang sedang sibuk menuang kopi pada cangkir melirik dari balik kaca transparan. " _What?"_

Naruto meninggikan benda itu agar terlihat oleh Ino. "Kau tahu ponsel ini milik siapa? Ini.. merk keluaran cukup lama. Milikmu?"

Ino mendekat sebelum tertegun. "Astaga! Itu milik Hinata!"

"Siapa?"

"Hinata, gadis yang tadi bersamaku," Ino setengah panik. "Boleh aku minta tolong padamu,berikan ponsel itu padanya?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Mengamati ponsel tersebut dan Ino secara bergantian. Berfikir untuk mengabulkan permintaan Ino atau tidak. Ia menghela napas. "Baiklah, berikan alamat rumah gadis itu padaku—"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tau flat Avenue? Dua blok dari sini ke arah utara,"

"Oh, ya. Aku tahu,"

"Dia tinggal disana. Lantai dua kamar 204." Setelah mengangguk mengerti, Naruto meraih jaketnya dan memasukan ponsel hitam itu ke dalam saku jaket terdalam. Tanpa pamit, laki-laki itu segera beranjak sebelum hujan turun.

Jalanan terlihat lebih lengang dari biasanya. Ia meninggalkan mobilnya di parkiran café. Hanya dua blok, tidak akan memakan waktu lebih dari satu jam. Orang berlalu lalang dengan cepat. Menghindari badai hujan yang menurut prediksi akan datang malam ini. Beberapa pertokoan bahkan tutup lebih awal.

Tanpa sempat menghindar, seseorang menabraknya dengan cukup kencang, nyatanya orang itu berlari. Ia hanya terhuyung sedangkan penabrak terjatuh.

" _I'm sorry_ , aku terburu-buru. Permisi,"

"Tunggu!" Naruto menahan tangan itu. Semoga daya ingatnya tidak salah kali ini. "Kau Hinata?"

Gadis itu berbalik lalu kedua matanya melebar. Ia terkejut. "Y-ya?"

Naruto segera mengeluarkan ponsel hitam itu. "Kau meninggalkan ini di café."

Wajah panik itu berubah cerah saat melihat ponselnya berada di genggaman Naruto. Ia mengambilnya. "Oh Tuhan. Terima kasih, kupikir sudah hilang." Katanya. Naruto menarik kesimpulan kalau gadis inipun sedang mencari ponselnya.

"Terima kasih banyak,"

Naruto mengangguk kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Kalau begitu aku—"

 _JRAASSS_

Hujan.

Keduanya gelagapan. Begitu pun orang-orang yang langsung berlari mencari perlindungan. Naruto berfikir, flat Hinata berada sekitar lima ratus meter di depan sana sedangkan café berada satu atau dua blok dari tempatnya sekarang. Akan lebih bijak jika ia memilih berteduh di pelataran flat Hinata.

"Kuantar kau pulang."

Laki-laki itu menjadikan jaketnya sebagai pelindung dari kepalanya dan Hinata. Berlari secepat mungkin sebelum mereka benar-benar basah.

Hujan datang benar-benar besar, tanpa peringatan berupa gerimis kecil. Keduanya berlari menerjang meski jaket Naruto tidak berpengaruh apapun atas perlindungan tubuh mereka dari hujan. Nyatanya baju mereka tetap basah dan rambut keduanya lepek.

Hinata membersihkan celananya dari cipratan lumpur. Sedangkan Naruto menggerutu di sampingnya. "Sial."

Gadis itu jadi tidak enak hati. Laki-laki ini sudah mengembalikan ponselnya dan kini tubuhnya basah oleh hujan. "M-maafkan aku,"

Naruto menoleh setelah mengacak rambut pirangnya yang lepek oleh air. "Maaf?"

"Kau basah hanya karena mengembalikan sebuah ponsel." Jujur Hinata. Wajahnya nampak meringis selagi tangannya menggosok-gosok lengan agar kering.

Naruto tertawa ringan. Mungkin dia kesal, tapi bukan karena gadis ini. Ia tidak terlalu suka jika pakaiannya basah oleh hujan, membuat kesan lembab dan kulitnya menjadi gatal. Bisa saja ia berfikir jika permintaan Ino tidak diturutinya, mungkin ia tidak akan kehujanan seperti ini.

" _It's okay_. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah." Ia tersenyum ramah.

Keduanya kini diam. Hinata memperhatikan hujan sedangkan Naruto masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Tidak ada yang membuka suara kecuali cipratan air hujan yang jatuh berbenturan dengan aspal dan atap rumah. Hinata jadi canggung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum berkenalan." Naruto membuka percakapan. Ia menoleh ke samping, menawarkan Hinata sebuah jabatan tangan. Mungkin baik Hinata maupun Naruto sama-sama tidak menyadari bahwa keduanya telah mengetahui nama masing-masing.

Hinata menatap uluran tangan itu kemudian menyambutnya dengan senyuman kecil. "Hyuuga Hinata. Kau bisa memanggilku Hinata." tuturnya.

Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum lebar saat memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bangga. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto terdengar keren daripada Uzumaki." Katanya jenaka sambil terkekeh.

Hinata tertegun sejenak sebelum Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hujan dan menggumam kapan kiranya akan berhenti.

Mata itu. ia sungguh mengagumi mata safir itu

…

Hinata membuka gorden abu itu lebar-lebar. Ini baru pukul enam pagi tetapi jendela kamarnya sudah berembun oleh gerimis. Tidak ada matahari, membuat aktifitasnya pagi ini sedikit terhambat oleh malas. Padahal ia harus membeli beberapa bahan makanan di supermarket hari ini.

Perempuan itu berfikir, tidak ada salahnya menunda sejenak pekerjaan pagi ini sampai jam sepuluh nanti dengan berleha-leha. Toh, ia mendapat jadwal bernyanyi di café pukul empat sore nanti.

Dengan membiarkan gorden itu terbuka lebar, Hinata kembali merangkak ke atas kasur. Meraih ponsel dan mengeceknya. Hanya beberapa pesan yang berasal dari operator dan satu pesan singkat dari Ino perihal jadwal bernyanyinya yang diundur hingga pukul empat tiga puluh.

Ia menarik selimut dan kembali terlelap.

…

Bagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata, kopi bukanlah minuman favoritnya. Menyesap teh hangat dengan wangi vanilla kesukaannya lebih berhasil membuat moodnya meningkat drastis ketimbang cairan pekat yang identik dengan pahit itu. Namun untuk musim hujan seperti saat ini hal itu menjadi pertimbangan baginya, mungkin latte bisa menjadi pilihan yang bagus.

Setelah memasukan satu kotak latte, ia melangkah menuju barisan makanan instan.

" _Oh, no_."

Perempuan itu menatap nanar barisan mie instan tepat di rak kedua dari atas. Terlalu tinggi. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari, barangkali ia menemukan sesuatu yang berguna. Tetapi nihil.

" _Well_ , akan ku coba."

Hinata berjinjit, meraih-raih bahkan hampir terjatuh dan menubruk seorang wanita tua di belakangnya. Ia tidak menyerah. Mie instan itu tidak akan di dapatkannya di lain supermarket. Maka dengan sekuat tenaga ia kembali berjinjit, kini memanfaatkan ponselnya agar menyentuh permukaan kemasan.

Tunggu.

Kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya semakin merapat dengan rak?

Perempuan itu berjengit kaget saat seseorang menghimpitnya dari belakang sedangkan tangan—yang Hinata yakini milik seorang laki-laki itu berusaha meraih kemasan mie instan yang menjadi incarannya.

Merasa diperlakukan dengan tidak sopan, Hinata berbalik lalu mendorong keras tubuh tinggi yang menghimpitnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Tuan…"

Suara yang hendak melayangkan protes itu kian menghilang saat sepasang mata sebiru samudera menatapnya cukup kaget. "Naruto?"

"Eh, Hinata? rupanya kau." Laki-laki itu menebarkan cengiran khas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang mencari beberapa bahan makanan dan tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang tampak kesulitan. Aku berniat membantu. Tapi kupikir salah jika tidak memberitahu terlebih dahulu, karena kau mendorongku terlalu keras, hahaha."

"Oh, M-maaf. Aku.. refleks." Hinata meringis dalam hati. Ia tak sepenuhnya salah. Laki-laki itu yang tidak memberi tawaran untuk membantu terlebih dahulu.

" _No, no, It's oke. That's my fault_." Naruto tersenyum ramah. Ia menyerahkan kemasan mie instan itu pada Hinata.

Karena sudah terlanjur bertemu, keduanya lalu masuk dalam perbincangan yang cukup panjang. Mulai dari bertukar kabar hingga membahas hal-hal yang tidak terlalu penting. Saling mendorong troli masing-masing, mengitari supermarket yang hari ini cukup padat.

Sudah ketiga kalinya mereka bertemu sejak malam dimana Naruto mengantar ponsel Hinata yang tertinggal. Semua terjadi secara kebetulan di café karena pemuda itu rutin bertandang dan berbincang akrab dengan Ino, yang mana bertepatan dengan jadwalnya menyanyi.

Baru diketahui pun jika seorang Naruto lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Kini sedang berada pada masa uji coba menjadi direktur utama di perusahaan milik ayahnya. Membuat Hinata terkagum-kagum dalam beberapa menit. Tentu saja, di usianya yang terbilang masih muda, ia sudah dipersiapkan untuk mengemban peran yang menurut Hinata sangat keren. Naruto hanya tertawa rendah.

Setelah selesai dengan keperluan masing-masing, Hinata adalah orang pertama yang mengucap kata pamit.

"Kupikir aku harus pamit lebih dulu. Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto."

Laki-laki itu mengusap tengkuknya sambil tersenyum ramah. " _Me too_. Yap, hati-hati.."

Hinata meraih belanjaannya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

 _JRAASSS_

Baik Hinata maupun Naruto sama-sama terpaku. Hujan lagi-lagi turun meski jalanan belum sepenuhnya kering dari gerimis pagi tadi. Bahu Hinata melemas menyadari ia tidak membawa payung. Kecerobohan yang sering dilakukannya.

Sedangkan Naruto meringis kecil sambil menatap langit mendung. "Kurasa kepulanganmu tertunda."

Tidak ada sahutan. Naruto menoleh lalu tertawa renyah. "Jangan sedih begitu, Nona." Ledeknya menyadari pandangan Hinata yang tampak menyedihkan. Laki-laki itu menatap arlogi. "Bagaimana jika kita makan siang? Aku tahu restoran terdekat."

Kali ini Hinata menoleh dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau tidak mungkin menunggu hujan tanpa melakukan hal yang berarti kan? Lagipula sudah masuk jam makan siang. Ayo?" Tanpa izin laki-laki itu segera mengamit lengan kurus Hinata dan memaksanya ikut.

Restoran yang Naruto maksud bukan bentuk dari restoran mewah yang biasa Hinata lihat di beberapa film. Restoran yang kini ia sambangi terlihat lebih simpel. Setidaknya Hinata meyakini dompetnya tidak akan terkuras habis.

"Kau teman yang menyenangkan, Hinata." Jujur Naruto setelah pelayan pergi membawa pesanan mereka. Rona merah menghiasi pipi perempuan muda itu lalu mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sungguh. Awalnya kupikir kau gadis pendiam yang tampak membosankan,"

Hinata tersenyum malu. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bersosialisasi. Ino adalah teman pertamaku sejak aku keluar dari panti."

Naruto terperanjat. "Maaf. Maksudmu panti?"

"Sebelum ini aku besar di sebuah panti asuhan. Kedua orang tuaku meninggal saat aku masih bayi," terangnya.

" _Oh, I'm so sorry_." Naruto menjadi gelisah. Merasa ia tidak seharusnya menanyakan hal tersebut. Namun saat Hinata tersenyum dan mengatakan dia baik-baik saja, Naruto kemudian berfikir perempuan ini tak lagi mempersalahkan masa lalunya.

" _Well_ , kau hobi bernyanyi?" Naruto berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Tidak juga."

Alis tegas milik laki-laki itu mengerut samar. "Lalu bagaimana kau melakukan pekerjaannmu dengan sangat baik?"

"Saat kecil kakak dipanti mengajariku bermain gitar. Untuk bernyanyi.. aku hanya melakukannya semampuku."

"Semampumu? suaramu itu sangat bagus, Hinata. Sungguh!"

Melihat cara Naruto mengekspresikan pujiannya membuat Hinata tersipu. Pipinya kembali merona. "Terima kasih,"

Seorang pelayan datang membawa apa yang mereka pesan. Satu salad sayur milik Hinata dan satu daging sapi panggang milik Naruto. Namun saat pelayan hendak meletakan makanan penutup, seseorang menabraknya dari belakang. Menyebabkan minuman di atas nampan tumpah ruah mengotori topi rajut dan mantel Hinata.

"Ah, maaf Nona. Saya tidak bermaksud." Pelayan itu panik.

"Kau membuatnya kotor, Bung!" sela Naruto kesal. "Tidakkah kau berhati-hati?"

"Saya tidak sengaja, Tuan.."

"Tapi kau sudah membuat topi dan mentel milik temanku basah. Kau ini bagaimana?"

Hinata berusaha melerai. Mengingat kini banyak pasang mata yang melihat mereka."S-sudahlah, Naruto. Dia sudah mengatakan kalau dia tidak sengaja,"

"Akan ku buatkan yang baru, Nona. Sebentar.." pelayan itu melesat pergi ke arah dapur.

Hinata berusaha mengeringkan mantelnya dengan tisu meja. Setelah pulang mungkin ia akan segera mencuci mantel dan topinya. Belum lagi beberapa bagian helai rambut terasa lengket. Oh, hari yang indah.

"Kau bisa menggunakan topi milikku,"

Perempuan itu mendongak ketika merasakan topi rajutnya tak lagi berada di kepala. Naruto berdiri menjulang dengan tangan yang mengusap rambut Hinata menggunakan sapu tangan. Perempuan itu tertegun. Tangannya berhenti mengeringkan mantel yang basah karena kini atensinya berfokus pada biru samudera dan sentuhan di kepalanya.

Dan sesaat setelah topi laki-laki itu menutupi kepalanya, Naruto tersenyum.

Senyum yang berhasil membuat Hinata meyakinkan hatinya bahwa ia sudah jatuh cinta.

…

Ada rasa menggelitik seperti ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di dasar perut. Atau tiba-tiba rasa kantuknya menghilang meski malam membisiknya untuk segera terlelap, lalu saat mentari tiba wajah itu tidak berhenti merona memikirkan pertemuan yang entah keberapa kali akan dilaluinya.

Seperti itulah penggambaran jatuh cinta bagi Hinata.

Rasa pertama yang pernah singgah di benaknya selama dua puluh tiga tahun ia hidup. Dan tak pernah perempuan itu bayangkan akan semenyenangkan ini.

Biru safir itu tidak lagi membuatnya kagum, tetapi memikatnya.

Hinata memilih diam. Tidak mengumbar sisi cintanya pada orang terdekat seperti Ino sekalipun. Cukup ia yang merasakan. Takut jika lelaki itu pergi menghindar dan tak lagi dapat digapainya, meski hanya sebatas teman.

"Hinata."

Perempuan itu tersentak dari lamunan. Naruto sudah siap dengan gitar saat tatapan itu memandangnya bingung. "M-maaf," Hinata menyibukan diri pada senar gitar. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini merambati pipinya.

Laki-laki itu baru saja kalah permainan game dengan Ino. Dan kini ia menjalani hukumannya dengan bernyanyi di depan umum. Tentu saja mengiming-imingi Hinata dengan berbagai cara agar mau menemani. Sudah bukan rahasia umum jika seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak dapat bernyanyi.

" _Ready?_ " Hinata berbisik. Dan laki-laki itu menyahutnya dengan anggukan.

Setelah Hinata memperkenalkan Naruto sebagai teman duetnya kali ini, perempuan dengan setelan celana jeans dan kaos putih bercorak emoji itu memulai petikan gitarnya sebagai intro lagu.

 _All I knew this morning when I woke_

 _Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_

 _And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

 _Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_

 _In the back of my mind making me feel like_

Hinata mengalunkan suara khasnya yang lembut dan merdu. Berpadu dengan gitar yang ia dan Naruto mainkan. Sesekali ia tampak melirik, menikmati bagaimana biru safir milik laki-laki di sampingnya serius menyeimbangkan antara kunci dan petikan gitar. Dalam hati Hinata tersenyum. Tangan Hinata sendiri yang ramping begitu lihai memetik gitar acoustic baru yang ia beli dua bulan lalu dari hasil tabungannya.

Lagi-lagi ia melirik Naruto, isyarat untuk ikut bernyanyi bersamanya.

 _I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_

Hinata menatapnya geli ketika suara Naruto mengalun dengan sedikit sumbang. Belum lagi suara tawa Ino yang terdengar samar dari balik bar. Tentu saja Naruto membalasnya dengan tatapan sengit yang berarti, _terima kasih sudah mempermalukanku_.

Hingga lagu berjalan sampai reff, gitar milik keduanya saling bersahutan dan seirama. Naruto adalah pemetik gitar yang cukup handal, berbanding terbalik dengan suaranya yang bisa dibilang tidak cukup bagus. Bahkan beberapa kali Hinata harus membubuhi improvisasi untuk menutupi suara Naruto.

Lalu kemudian tawa Ino benar-benar lepas—yang kini dibekap oleh Sasori karena beberapa orang disana tampak terganggu, saat dimana beberapa bait lagu dinyanyikan oleh Naruto seorang diri. Bahkan Hinata sendiri menahan tawanya. Kemudian gadis itu menimpali dengan bait selanjutnya hingga kembali pada reff lagu.

 _'Cause all I know is we said hello_

 _And your eyes look like coming home_

 _All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_

Hinata benar-benar menikmati bagaimana petikan gitarnya berpadu padan dengan gitar yang dimainkan oleh Naruto. Tak saling mendahului atau bahkan merusak lagu. Lalu bagaimana ketika biru samudera itu terlihat gugup dalam seriusnya membuat rona wajah tak henti-hentinya menghiasi pipi tembam milik Hinata.

 _All I know is we said "Hello"_

 _So dust off your highest hopes_

 _All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_

Hinata kembali melirik Naruto, yang kini juga sedang memandangnya. _Cepatlah akhiri ini, Hinata_ , batin laki-laki itu.

Dan bait terakhir dinyanyikan keduanya dengan kompak, sekaligus mengakhiri lagu yang keduanya bawakan. Mengundang tepuk tangan dari beberapa pengunjung dan teriakan heboh dari Ino. Jarang-jarang café yang lebih mirip dengan kedai kopi ini ramai oleh tepuk tangan.

Tidak lupa Hinata meminta pada para pengunjung untuk memberikan apresiasinya pada Naruto. Laki-laki itu tampak pucat, malu dipendamnya demi gengsi sebagai kaum adam. Setelah senyum paksa yang terkesan aneh, Naruto segera turun dari panggung lalu menerjang Ino dengan jitakan berkali-kali. Meninggalkan Hinata yang kembali melanjutkan performencenya dengan tertawa kecil.

Tidak dapat ia pungkiri, dibalik suara merdu itu terdapat detakan jantung yang bertalu kencang.

…

Hinata duduk dengan gelisah. Kali ini teh vanilla kesukaannya sudah tandas hampir setengah dan tatapan Ino benar-benar membuatnya salah tingkah. Ada apa dengan gadis itu hari ini? Hujan belum turun dan bahkan matahari tidak menampakkan wujudnya. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Ino, Hinata harus tahu itu.

"A-ada sesuatu yang salah, Ino?"

Ino tidak mengubah posisinya dimana kedua tangan itu menyangga kepalanya di atas meja dapur. Senyumnya tampak jahil dan mesterius. Membuat Hinata merinding. "Sesuatu yang salah? Ah, tidak. Sesuatu yang benar sudah terjadi."

Gadis dengan topi bowler hitam sedikit lusuh itu mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Lagi-lagi Ino tersenyum lebar. "Kemarin aku baru menyadarinya. Jadi? Tiga minggu sudah membuatmu terbiasa, hm?"

Demi Tuhan, Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedari tadi Ino katakan. Ia bukan cenayang. "Ino, langsunglah pada poin hal yang ingin kau bicarakan. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti."

"Aa, tapi aku mengerti perasaanmu, sobat. Kau menyukainya kan?"

"Uhuk!" Dan Hinata berhasil tersedak. Wajahnya memerah, antara sulit bernafas atau karena malu. Yang jelas ia tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"Aku bisa melihat dari caramu memandangnya. Itu.. berbeda. Lalu bagaimana ketika kau salah tingkah jika berhadapan dengannya, atau ketika wajahmu memerah saat ia menatapmu dengan cengirannya.. oh! Kau sangat mudah ditebak, Hinata."

"A-aku…" Hinata yang baru saja menetralkan nafasnya akibat tersedak, kini jadi tergagap. Wajahnya panik. Sejelas itukah? Lalu jika Ino menyadarinya, apa mungkin hal serupa juga dirasakan oleh Naruto? Hinata benar-benar resah. Ia takut Naruto mengetahui itu dan menghindar darinya.

Ia merasakan tangan lembut milik Ino menggenggam kepalan tangannya di atas meja. Hinata menoleh. Dengan sebuah senyum lembut penuh perhatian Ino berujar. "Jangan menyangkalnya, sayang. Ku pastikan ini hanya menjadi rahasia kita berdua, sampai waktu yang akan mengubahnya."

Dan Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya seraya tersenyum serta membalas genggaman tangan Ino.

…

Hujan belum berhenti di luar sana. Bahkan intensitasnya semakin deras. Tentu saja hal itu menghambat Hinata pulang meski jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Besok ia tidak memiliki jadwal di café karena band Stars—teman-teman sesama penyanyi di café—yang akan menggantikan.

Berulang kali Hinata mengintip tetesan hujan dari balik jendela dapur. Lalu ia menghela nafasnya, membuat kaca itu berembun.

"Jadi, kau lupa bawa payung lagi, Nona manis? Hahaha.."

Hinata hanya mengerutkan wajahnya lucu mendengar ledekan Chouji yang sedang memasak pasta. Laki-laki gempal itu tertawa hingga lemak di perutnya bergetar. Selalu. Kecerobohannya selalu sama. Lupa membawa payung.

Ngomong-ngomong sudah hampir seminggu Naruto tidak datang ke café. Yang berarti Hinata pun belum bertemu dengannya lagi. Apa mungkin laki-laki itu sibuk dengan pekerjaan? Bisa jadi. Atau bahkan mungkin masa uji cobanya di percepat.

Samar-samar Hinata mendengar suara lonceng pintu berbunyi, menandakan seorang pelanggan baru saja masuk.

"Oh, hei.. Naruto. Lama tak berjumpa," Ino berseru cukup heboh. Membuat senyum Hinata merekah ceria. Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya untuk menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Ow,ow. Kali ini siapa yang kau bawa?"

Tepat ketika Hinata akan menyapa, senyumnya pudar berganti dengan wajah bingung dan penuh tanya. Kali ini Naruto tidak sendiri. Disampingnya berdiri seorang gadis jelita yang sedang tersenyum ramah. Tubuhnya semampai dan tampak manis dengan sweater coklat susu dan rok hitam sebatas lutut. Tubuh rampingnya tertutupi mantel tebal sedangkan kaki jenjangnya tersembunyi dibalik sepatu boots seperempat betis.

Siapa dia?

"Hei, Ino…" kemudian mata safirnya yang kini tengah berbinar itu menatap Hinata lalu melambai. "Hinata!"

Perempuan itu mendekat. Menuruti rasa penasaran yang membumbung pikirannya dan rasa gelisah yang mulai merambati hatinya. Ia merasa takut akan sesuatu. Bibirnya tersungging senyum ramah seperti biasa. "Hai, Naruto. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kabar baik!"

Ino mendelik. " _Hm, you looks so exited_." Ucapnya menyelidik sebelum pandangannya beralih pada gadis di samping Naruto. "Kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan dia pada kami?"

" _Yeah_ , tentu saja. Jadi, kawan-kawan, perkenalkan ini Haruno Sakura, kekasihku. Dan Sakura, ini sahabat-sahabatku. Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuuga Hinata." ucapnya penuh bangga. Mengabaikan tatapan Ino yang berubah serta senyum Hinata yang kian pudar.

"Aku Haruno Sakura."

Wajahnya menawan. Itu yang pertama kali melintas di pikiran Hinata saat menjabat tangan halus milik Sakura.

"O-oh.. sejak kapan? Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku," Ino melirik Hinata sedikit khawatir.

Naruto menggeser bangku dan mempersilakan Sakura untuk duduk lalu di ikuti olehnya. "Sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Maaf tidak memberitahumu, hehe.." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Hinata sesak. Jadi selama ini laki-laki yang dicintainya sudah memiliki kekasih? Lalu, kenapa baru sekarang ia mengetahuinya? Setelah perasaan itu tertanam sangat dalam di benaknya.

Diam-diam Hinata memperhatikan Sakura. Perempuan itu nampak sangat cantik. Perilakunya sangat anggun dan feminim. Matanya indah cemerlang seperti permata emerald. Tubuhnya indah dan kulitnya putih mulus terawat. Tidak heran mengapa Naruto bisa jatuh hati.

Jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya, tentu sangat jauh.

Ino meletakan dua cangkir _expresso_ yang dipesan kedua tamunya ini di atas meja. "Jadi?"

Naruto memandang Ino dengan kesal. "Kau sepertinya tidak senang aku datang."

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Yah, yah. Setidaknya kau punya alasan khusus mengapa kau menghilang selama seminggu lalu datang tiba-tiba dan memperkenalkan gadis cantik yang sedang sial ini,"

Naruto mendelik tidak suka sedangkan Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu dengan sial?" protes si laki-laki.

"Sial karena mendapatkanmu," setelahnya baik Ino maupun Sakura melepas tawa. Sedangkan Naruto menatapnya sinis. Hinata? ia hanya mampu untuk tersenyum.

Setelah berbincang mengenai pekerjaan dan beberapa hal yang tidak begitu penting, atau bernostalgia masa lalu Ino dan Naruto saat satu sekolah dulu. Naruto tiba-tiba merangkul Sakura dengan erat. Tatapannya tampak bahagia dan melembut secara bersamaan. Safir itu sedang dipenuhi oleh luapan cinta. Hinata berharap dalam hati itu adalah untuknya.

"Jadi, Ino, Hinata." Naruto memandang satu-satu perempuan yang ada di hadapannya. "Minggu depan kami akan menikah,"

Ino langsung menoleh kearah Hinata dengan raut penuh kekhawatiran sedangkan Hinata merasa paru-parunya penuh hingga membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas.

…

Jatuh cinta itu berjuta rasanya. Semua menjadi satu padu hingga rasa-rasanya kau ingin meledak. Cinta di asumsikan oleh banyak orang kedalam berbagai macam bentuk. Salah satunya adalah persaingan.

Lalu bagaimana Hinata bisa bersaing jika sebelum angkat senjata pun ia sudah kalah telak?

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue**_

* * *

 **Note :**

Helloo... :)

seperti yang pernah gue bilang, cerita ini lahir ketika gue lagi bete. jadi kalo alurnya kecepetan atau ceritanya terkesan maksain, sorry mengecewakan, gue ga sehandal author lain. but this is my own style :D

btw, lagunya Taytay sama Ed numpang eksis ya haha..

.

.

So, see you on Friday :*


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Blue Rain by Sir Locked

.

Warning : Just don't like don't read. if you read this, hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Seperti yang pernah di pikirkannya tentang jatuh cinta yang akan semenyenangkan itu ketika dirasakan, begitupula patah hati yang akan sesakit ini ketika dirasakan. Hatinya dirobek secara paksa.

Tubuhnya meringkuk diatas kasur. Wajah ayunya kacau dengan hidung memerah dan mata yang bengkak. Hinata tidak berniat melakukan apapun. Hanya menatap hujan deras yang membasahi jendela kamarnya. Dalam sekejap ia menjadi sangat melankolis. Terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Layar ponselnya berkedap-kedip menandakan satu pesan masuk, dan itu berasal dari Naruto. Dengan wajah datar ia membaca pesan itu.

 _ **Hinata, aku titipkan undangan untukmu pada Ino. Kuharap kau bisa datang :)**_

Setetes air mata itu jatuh tanpa isakan. Wajahnya kembali mendongak. Memandang tanpa arti burung gereja yang hinggap di dekat jendela.

 _Ceklek!_

"Hinata?"

Perempuan itu tidak menoleh. Ino menatapnya nanar dengan raut khawatir. Setengah jam yang lalu Hinata menghubunginya untuk datang. Lalu ketika melihat bagaimana keadaan gadis yang sedang patah hati itu saat ini, bahunya seperti tertimpa beban yang sangat berat. Hinata benar-benar butuh seorang pendengar.

Kamar itu nampak redup dari sinar lampu kekuningan di sudut kamar. Gitar kecintaannya teronggok tanpa arti di sudur ruangan. Sedangkan wajah Hinata terlihat samar dari jaraknya berdiri saat ini. Ino berjalan mendekat lalu duduk tepat di pinggir tempat tidur.

Hatinya tercubit melihat betapa hancurnya Hinata.

"Hei.."

Perempuan itu baru menoleh saat merasakan tangan dingin Ino mengusap lembut sisi pipi kanannya. Pandangan keduanya bertemu. " _You have to be strong, girl_." Ino berucap lembut.

Hinata menatap kesungguhan dari kedua mata Ino. Perempuan itu berusaha menguatkan. Hinata seperti adik perempuan baginya. Dan melihat gadis itu terpuruk seperti ini membuatnya marah dalam hati. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto begitu saja. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak tahu kebenaran yang berusaha Hinata tunjukkan dari pancaran mata bulannya. Karena hati pemuda itu tertutup oleh perasaannya pada Sakura.

Apalagi Hinata. Ia sama sekali tidak berhak untuk menyalahkan gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Namun mungkin perilaku Naruto yang kelewat _lembut_ sudah berhasil mencuri hati si gadis Hyuuga, meski apapun yang dilakukan laki-laki itu murni karena nalurinya sebagai pria pada wanita. Itulah Uzumaki Naruto, dan Ino sangat tahu itu bahkan sejak mereka sekolah.

"Kenapa aku baru tahu, Ino?" Hinata mulai berucap lirih. "Seandainya semua terjadi sebelum aku jatuh cinta, mungkin tidak akan sesakit ini."

"Aku mencintainya. Sungguh. Melihat sinar dari matanya membuatku sadar bahwa aku ingin bahagia."

"Salahku yang terburu-buru sebelum mengetahui apakah aku dapat masuk atau tidak. Karena sejak sebelum aku mencintainya pun, hati itu sudah termiliki," wajahnya tertunduk sendu. Sebuah isakan kecil kembali terdengar dari bibirnya yang mungil.

Ino menariknya mendekat. Memeluknya penuh perhatian. "Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu, Hinata. Tidak ada yang salah dari cinta."

Jari-jarinya menghampus air mata yang tidak berhenti jatuh dan membasahi pipi tembam Hinata yang memerah. Ia ingat pertama kali Hinata menawarkan diri untuk bekerja di café. Wajahnya yang lugu itu tampak gugup dan bicaranya pun terbata-bata. Itulah pertama kali dimana Ino mengajukan diri untuk menjadi temannya. Kini gadis lugu itu sedang rapuh oleh cinta.

Ino tersenyum lembut.

"Kau hanya perlu untuk percaya—"

"…"

"—bahwa ketulusan dapat mengalahan segalanya,"

…

 _Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_

 _You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

…

 **Seminggu kemudian…**

Ino dan Chouji menatap miris laki-laki disamping mereka. Tampangnya seperti mayat hidup. Sangat tidak terurus. Bahkan bulu-bulu halus di sekitar dagunya mulai tumbuh. Di tangannya tergenggam secangkir _wine_.

Entah sudah berapa kali keduanya itu menghela nafas. Ino bahkan terus menerus memijat pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya pening luar biasa. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Chouji sendiri tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang sudah terjadi. Laki-laki pirang ini datang begitu saja lalu tanpa permisi melenggang masuk kearah dapur dan menyendiri di sudut ruangan. Kalau saja ia adalah pelanggan lain, mungkin pemuda bertubuh gempal itu sudah mengusirnya. Tangan kanan itu menenteng sebotol _wine_. Ia menyerahkan selebihnya pada Ino, sang sahabat.

" _You looks like a zombie, you know?_ "

Tidak ada respon yang berarti.

Sudah tiga hari sejak kabar yang diketahui Ino. Namun laki-laki ini seperti kehilangan semangat hidup. Ayahnya bahkan harus memberinya cuti selama tiga hari dan masa uji cobanya diperpanjang. Seluruh pekerjaan kantor berantakan. Proposal tidak pernah terkirim. Rapat selalu diundur. Hidup seorang Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar hancur.

Diteguknya segelas _wine_ itu hingga tandas. Matanya nampak sayu. "Kau tidak mengerti, Ino." Ucapnya serak. "Aku sangat mencintainya."

"Aku tahu, Naruto. Tapi bisakah—"

Naruto menggeleng. "Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti." Ditatapnya gelas bening itu dan memutar-mutarnya. Pandangan itu kosong. Ino jadi gemas sendiri. Sejak kemarin yang dilakukan laki-laki ini hanya menghukum diri.

"Dengar, itu kenyataan yang harus kau terima. Tapi saat ini yang terpenting adalah kau harus _move on_. Oke? _Move on_. Ibumu bahkan mengatakan kau menolak makan dua hari ini. Kau bisa mati, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum miring namun penuh makna miris. Ia kembali menuang _wine_ itu kedalam gelasnya hingga penuh. Tapi sebelum ia meneguk, tangan Ino sudah merampas lalu menjauhkan gelas serta botol itu dari jangkauan Naruto. Perempuan itu menatapnya tajam.

"Kau gila, eh?"

Sebuah dengusan tercipta dari hidungnya yang mancung. Tangannya mengusap wajah dengan pasrah. Baginya semua sudah tidak berarti. Haruno Sakura pergi. Lepas dari genggamannya. Entah ia harus merasa bodoh atau beruntung untuk hal itu.

"Cobalah mencari gadis lain. Buka mata dan hatimu lebar-lebar. Duniamu tidak hanya berfokus pada Haruno Sakura seorang,"

"…"

"Kau sangat tampan, mapan, dan begitu _gantle_. Kuyakin ribuan gadis rela mengantri untuk bisa bersanding denganmu. Lepaskan apa yang harus kau lepas, Naruto."

"…"

Ino geram melihat Naruto yang tetap diam. Ia mencoba lebih sabar. Ino memejamkan mata sejenak, berfikir sudah saatnya ia bertindak."Tidakkah kau merasa jika selama ini ada seseorang yang diam-diam mencintaimu?"

Kalimat Ino kali ini bagaikan sihir bagi Naruto. Laki-laki itu menoleh meski raut wajahnya tidak berubah. "Kau tidak perlu berbohong untuk menghiburku."

"Kau pikir aku berbohong?" Ketidakpekaan Naruto sudah mendarah daging bahkan sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Jika sudah terlalu fokus pada satu hal, maka ia tidak peduli dengan yang lainnya. Itulah Naruto.

Naruto menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskan dengan desahan yang berat. Ia menegakan punggungnya lalu menghadap Ino. " _So,_ kau sedang berfikir ada seseorang mencintaiku secara diam-diam?"

"Aku tidak berfikir. Aku mengetahuinya,"

"Aa, lalu bisakah kau beritahu siapa dia?"

Ino menatapnya tajam. "Jangan coba-coba menjadikannya pelarian."

Naruto mendengus,"Aku bukan bajingan."

"Tidak akan kusebut, yang pasti kau sangat kenal dengannya."

Naruto memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia meremas rambutnya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya terpejam erat. Berusaha mengikuti alur pembicaraan Ino yang justru membuatnya pusing. "Ino, jika seseorang mencintaiku dan aku mengenalnya, seharusnya aku mengetahui itu. Tapi aku tak merasakan apapun selama ini. Tidak ada perilaku yang menunjukkan bahwa seseorang sedang mencintaiku,"

"Itu karena kau terlalu kolot. Kau menutup rapat mata dan hatimu hanya untuk Sakura. Padahal jelas-jelas perilakunya menunjukkan kalau ia jatuh cinta padamu,"

Naruto semakin erat mencengkram rambutnya. "Lalu bagaimana aku bisa tahu?"

Ino merasa miris. Si gadis terlalu menutup dan si laki-laki tidak peka. Tapi ia yakin cinta akan menemukan jalannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya. _Look into her eyes. And find the way she look at you._ Maka kau akan menemukan cinta disana,"

Naruto membuka matanya. Menatap Ino dengan penuh rasa frustasi. "Siapa, Ino? Mata siapa yang harus aku tatap? Kau ingin aku menatap mata semua gadis di dunia ini?"

Ino merengut sebal. Ia memukul bahu Naruto cukup kencang, sungguh ia benar-benar kesal. "Sudahlah, percuma berbicara denganmu. Lebih baik kau jenguk Hinata. Ia sedang sakit," lalu perempuan itu berlalu pergi.

…

"Haatchii!"

Hinata menggosok hidungnya yang memerah dengan selembar tisu. Tempat sampah di kamarnya pun sudah penuh oleh gumpalan-gumpalan tisu. Ia kira gerimis kemarin lusa tidak akan membuatnya sakit jika diterjang.

Gadis itu menggunakan jaketnya serapat mungkin. Sudah dua hari ia izin untuk tidak bernyanyi. Hanya terbaring lesu di tempat tidur. Tubuhnya terasa letih luar biasa, membuat perempuan itu enggan untuk melakukan aktiftas.

"Haatchii!"

Kepalanya pening. Sungguh, Hinata benci ketika dirinya flu.

 _Ting Tong_

Tepat sesaat sebelum Hinata memejamkan mata untuk tidur, bel pintu flatnya berbunyi. Ia menatap jam dinding lalu menghela nafas. Siapa kiranya yang bertamu pada pukul delapan malam?

Dengan malas ia bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu keluar kamar. Dalam hati meruntuk sebal, haruskah ia memasang tulisan 'Sedang sakit. Tidak menerima tamu!" besar-besar di depan pintu flatnya agar istirahatnya tidak terganggu?

Atau jangan-jangan Ino bertandang untuk menginap karena bertengkar dengan Sai. Jika itu terjadi, tak perlu berfikir dua kali untuk mengusirnya.

 _Ting Tong_

"Sebentar," sahut Hinata dengan suara yang sengau. _Tidak sabaran_ , pikirnya.

Hinata memutar kunci lalu membuka pintu selebar mungkin. "Ada perlu ap—" dan ketika itu pula kedua matanya membulat _._ Peningnya menghilang berganti dengan degup jantung yang kencang. Hampir-hampir ia pingsan karena terkejut.

"N-Naruto?"

Laki-laki yang berbalut kaos putih bercorak yang tertutup jaket jeans serta celana denim coklat tua itu berdiri menjulang di depan pintu flatnya. Ia tersenyum meski tak seceria yang biasa Hinata lihat. Rambut pirang itu sedikit acak-acakan, rahangnya sedikit ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus, serta warna hitam yang membayangi matanya.

Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti. Setelah merenung lama di pinggiran sungai _Thames_ , ia memutuskan untuk datang kesini ketika teringat kemarin Ino mengatakan jika Hinata sedang sakit. Laki-laki itu bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya Ia bertemu Hinata. Seminggu yang lalu..mungkin?

Naruto terkekeh kecil, "Kau tampak berantakan,"

Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung. Perempuan itu lantas mempersilakan laki-laki itu untuk masuk. Membiarkan hidung mancung Uzumaki Naruto menghirup wangi lavender di ruangannya lebih dalam.

Laki-laki itu mendudukan diri pada satu-satunya sofa panjang di ruang tamu. Ini pertama kali ia bertandang ke kediaman Hinata. Flat itu sangat sederhana. Tidak terlalu besar namun Hinata begitu cerdas dengan menata ruangan itu menjadi tampak simple.

Laki-laki itu menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengan. Berusaha menyamankan diri dengan bersender pada bantalan sofa yang terasa empuk.

"Kubuatkan kau teh,"

Naruto membuka mata lalu memandang satu-satunya perempuan disana. "Terima kasih,"

Hinata tersenyum. Sungguh, ia tidak menduga Naruto datang. Setelah semua yang terjadi, ia tidak berusaha untuk berharap agar bertemu lagi dengannya. Tapi sekarang, saat ini, detik ini, laki-laki itu disini. Duduk bersamanya dan tengah menyesap teh dengan mata terpejam.

Oh Tuhan…

"Ino bilang, kau sedang sakit." Suaranya yang berat namun serak itu menyentak pikiran Hinata. "Karena itulah aku kesini,"

"H-Hanya flu biasa. Kau tahu, cuaca terlalu ekstrim akhir-akhir ini. Dan.. terima kasih sudah menjenguk," Hinata dapat melihat jelas laki-laki itu mengangguk.

Setelahnya terdiam. Menekuni pikiran mereka masing-masing. Jujur saja, Hinata merasa heran dengan Naruto. Laki-laki itu terkenal ceria dan selalu mempunyai banyak topik untuk di bicarakan. Melihatnya kini hanya diam dengan raut wajah yang sendu membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya.

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu terfikir untuk menanyakan hal yang tidak seharusnya ditanyakan. Meski begitu ia berusaha untuk seolah-olah peduli. "Sakura apa kabar? M-Maaf tidak bisa datang ke acara pernikahan kalian. Aku—"

Naruto mendengus, "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

Oke. Sejenak Hinata merasa tidak enak hati. Ia berfikir sudah mengecewakan laki-laki itu karena tidak hadir di acara yang paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Naruto pasti marah. "A-Aku.. Aku hanya—"

"Karena itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "M-Maksudmu?"

Naruto lagi-lagi menutup pandangannya dengan lengan. "Aku dan Sakura… pernikahan itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Hinata menutup mulutnya terkejut. "Bagaimana mungkin?" kini ia mengerti, arti dari raut sendu yang laki-laki itu tunjukan serta keceriaannya yang pudar secara drastis. Perasaan Naruto pasti hancur luar biasa.

"Seharusnya aku tahu, Hinata. Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa sejak dulu perasaannya tidak pernah berubah," Naruto tampak seperti berbicara seorang diri. Namun menyadari namanya disebut maka Hinata memasang baik-baik pendengarannya.

"Harusnya aku sadar jika namaku tidak pernah tertulis di hatinya. Satu tahun ini sangat berarti untukku tapi tidak untuknya."

"Dia tidak pernah mencintaiku, Hinata. Tidak pernah. Selamanya ia hanya mencintai satu laki-laki dan itu bukanlah aku. Jadi aku melepasnya, membiarkannya berjuang untuk laki-laki yang ia cintai. Karena aku tahu, Sasuke adalah kebahagiannya. Satu-satunya impian yang ia inginkan,"

"Kadang aku bertanya-tanya, lalu kenapa dulu ia menerima cintaku? Tapi aku tidak pernah mendapat jawaban apapun darinya, yang akhirnya membuatku sampai pada satu kesimpulan bahwa ia hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan."

Hati Hinata bagaikan tertusuk ribuan jarum. Sakit dan pedih. Naruto di hadapannya begitu rapuh. Jika bisa, ia ingin memberikan laki-laki itu apapun. Apapun agar Hinata dapat melihat senyum itu. Melihat sinar ceria dibalik mata safir yang selama ini ia kagumi.

"Salahkah jika aku melepasnya, Hinata?"

Wajah itu kini sepenuhnya menatap Hinata. Safirnya memerah. Itu membuat Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tumpah ruah menangis. "K-Kau tidak salah, Naruto. Melepasnya adalah bukti bahwa kau mencintainya. Kau tidak mungkin egois demi perasaanmu sedangkan ia tidak bahagia. H-Hal yang paling sejati dari mencintai adalah melihat orang yang kau sayangi bahagia, meski bukan bersamamu."

Naruto tersenyum sendu. Dalam kata lain ia membenarkan apa yang Hinata katakan.

"Dengan begitupun, kau bisa meraih kebahagiaanmu yang lain."

"Begitukah?"

Hinata mengangguk. Ia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya dengan gugup. "K-Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Laki-laki itu tertawa rendah, "Sejauh ini.. belum,"

Lagi-lagi Hinata menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya. "C-Carilah gadis itu, Naruto. Aku yakin dia bisa membuatmu bahagia lebih dari sebelumnya,"

 _Seperti yang dikatakan Ino_ , pikir Naruto. Tetapi suara dengusannya membuat Hinata terkesiap. "Mungkin aku tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi… entahlah, mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat ini,"

 _Deg!_

Hinata mencelos. Tubuhnya membeku. Bahkan Naruto yang meminta izin untuk menjadikan pahanya sebagai sandaran pun tidak ia hiraukan. Sampai ia merasakan hidung mancung itu terbenam di perutnya sedangkan lengan kekar laki-laki itu melingkari pinggangnya. "Biarkan begini, Hinata. Sebentar saja. Tak apa,ya?"

Hinata tidak menyahut. Rasa sesak di dadanya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Mungkinkah itu berarti ia tidak memiliki kesempatan? Mungkinkah itu berarti keinginannya untuk menyembuhkan luka lebar yang merobek hati Naruto gugur sudah? Air matanya jatuh tanpa ia sadari. Tak apa. Naruto tidak akan melihatnya.

Tangan kirinya mencoba mengelus rambut pirang yang sedikit kasar itu. Selembut mungkin. Menyampaikan bahwa ia ingin menjadi gadis yang Naruto cari. Gadis yang Naruto butuhkan. Gadis yang Naruto cintai dengan hatinya. Dan Hinata merasakan baju di bagian perutnya basah.

Naruto menangis, dan ia pun menangis. Serta belaian kasih sayang yang entah akan sampai atau tidak. Maka kini biarkan hujan diluar menutup malam mereka dengan sendu.

…

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat. Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran penuh untuk mengingat dimana ia berada sekarang. Ia melirik arlogi yang melingkar di tangannya. Pukul tujuh pagi. Tapi udara dingin yang masuk melalui jendela yang sedikit terbuka membuatnya sadar jika hujan belum berhenti sejak semalam.

Naruto mengusap wajah nya. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi pagi ini ia merasa jauh lebih _fresh_. Tidurnya tidak pernah senyenyak ini sejak apa yang ia alami. Pikirannya terasa lebih ringan dan perasaannya jauh lebih lega.

Saat akan bergerak, laki-laki itu mengernyit, merasakan beban ringan yang bertumpu di kepalanya. Dan saat mendongak, wajah polos Hinata yang tertidur menyambutnya. Naruto berusaha bangkit sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan gadis itu.

Melihat bagaimana Hinata tertidur sedikit banyak membuatnya tidak enak hati. Kepalanya bertumpu pada lengan kanan yang tergeletak nyaman di sandaran sofa serta tangan kiri yang terkulai lemas di pangkuan. Naruto yakin, saat terbangun Hinata akan merasakan keram di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, terutama pada leher.

Sejenak ia tertegun, berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Mungkinkah belaian lembut yang membuatnya nyaman tertidur itu berasal dari tangan mungil Hinata?

Safirnya terus beralih. Baju bagian perutnya yang tidak tertutup jaket tampak lembab dan kusut. Tempat dimana Naruto menumpahkan air matanya semalam. Dan wajah itu.. _well,_ ia tidak pernah melihat wajah seorang gadis sedang tertidur sebelumnya, bahkan Sakura sekalipun. Hal itu membuatnya berfikir mungkinkah saat mereka tertidur wajahnya akan sepolos gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini?

Bibirnya lembab dan tampak sedikit pucat. Hidungnya bangir namun memerah, mengingatkan Naruto jika gadis ini sedang flu. Serta kelopak matanya yang sedikit bengkak.

Tunggu. Apakah itu termasuk dari gejala sakit flu?

Tanpa disadarinya sama sekali, Naruto tersenyum kecil. Tangannya bergerak memainkan poni Hinata yang menutupi dahinya.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis yang baik. Sangat baik.

Pikirannya melayang saat pertama kali ia kenal dengan gadis ini. Saat hujan pertengahan oktober. Kini sudah hampir satu setengah bulan, dan Hinata tetap menjadi individu yang unik di matanya. Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto bertemu dengan makhluk bergender perempuan selama hidupnya hingga saat ini, namun baru kali ini ia bertemu gadis selembut Hinata.

Siapapun akan setuju jika gadis itu menyenangkan dan supel meski zona pertemanannya tidak begitu luas. Tapi bagi Naruto berada disekitar gadis itu justru membuatnya nyaman.

Ia senang melihat bagaimana cara Hinata memetik gitar dan bernyanyi. Ketika suara lembut itu memanggil namanya. Ketika pipi itu dipenuhi warna merah tiap kali mereka bertatap muka. Ketika gadis itu tersenyum pada topik pembicaraan mereka. Bahkan saat ia menangis di perutnya lalu tangan itu mengelus rambutnya, Naruto merasa seperti Kushina sedang menenangkannya saat kecil dulu. Tentram dan damai. Hal yang tidak pernah ia rasakan selama satu tahun hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Naruto yakin, siapapun pria diluar sana, dia sangat beruntung jika mendapatkan Hinata.

 _Tidakkah kau merasa jika selama ini ada seseorang yang diam-diam mencintaimu?_

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan perkataan Ino. Melintas begitu saja bagai memori yang berputar-putar dikepalanya.

… _Aku tidak berfikir. Aku mengetahuinya…_

… _Yang pasti kau sangat kenal dengannya…_

… _Kau menutup rapat mata dan hatimu hanya untuk Sakura. Padahal jelas-jelas perilakunya menunjukkan kalau ia jatuh cinta padamu…_

Laki-laki itu memantung. Terkejut sendiri menyadari satu hal yang terfikir olehnya.

Pergerakan jari-jari panjang Naruto di poninya justru membuat Hinata tampak terganggu. Hingga pada akhirnya gadis itu terbangun. Matanya mengerjap, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya. Dan seketika tersentak saat menyadari Naruto sedang memandangnya.

"Ah, k-kau sudah bangun?" ujarnya gugup. Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Paha dan lehernya terasa keram. Ia meringis kecil. Suaranya terdengar lebih sengau karena dingin.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

Hinata menoleh dengan wajah yang masih dikuasai kantuk. "Kau tampak pulas. Aku.. tidak tega." Ia memijat lehernya pelan. Memutar-mutarnya agar rasa sakit itu dapat mereda. Tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. "Oh, Tuhan! P-Pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Tujuh lima belas."

Hinata berubah panik. "Kenapa tidak pulang? Kau bisa terlambat kerja!"

Gadis itu lantas mengikat rambutnya asal dengan gerakan yang terburu-buru. Wajahnya panik, bergumam tidak jelas—dimana ia menyesal tidak bangun lebih awal. Tetapi Naruto menghentikan kegiatan mengikat rambutnya dengan menggenggam salah satu pergelangan tangan itu.

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin tetap tinggal?"

Hinata menatapnya. "Tidak, Naruto! Kau masih dalam masa pelatihan uji coba jabatanmu, ayahmu—"

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli?"

Gadis itu diam. Baru menyadari bahwa sepasang mata safir itu menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda. Sangat dalam dan tersirat arti yang tidak Hinata ketahui. Ia mulai berdebar. "A-Aku.. maksudku.. kau itu temanku. Sudah seharusnya aku peduli,"

"Kau seperti sedang berbohong."

 _Ada apa dengan Naruto?_ Pikir gadis itu.

Jantungnya bertalu cepat. Hinata memutus kontak mata itu dengan melihat apapun, selain kedua mata biru samudera milik Naruto. Berusaha memutar otak untuk mencari topik lain, sayangnya ia sedang tidak dapat berfikir saat ini. Ia bagai tertangkap basah sudah mencuri.

"A-Aa.. eh, i-itu.. kau boleh tinggal disini lebih lama. Dan, ah, tehmu sepertinya sudah dingin. K-Kubuatkan yang baru, ya?" gadis itu dengan cepat melesat pergi ke arah dapur. Meninggalkan Naruto yang tak lepas memandangnya. Hinata jelas-jelas tengah menghindar.

Laki-laki itu hanya ingin melampiaskan rasa penasarannya. Jauh dalam hatinya ia merasa yang dibicarakan Ino adalah Hinata, setelah ia menyadari perilaku gadis itu padanya selama ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa gegabah. Bisa saja kesimpulannya salah. Hinata adalah orang yang pemalu. Belum tentu pancaran yang baru saja gadis itu tunjukkan mengiyakan apa yang Naruto pikirkan.

… _Look into her eyes. And find the way she look at you…_

Tatapan dari kedua bola mata Naruto menajam. Ia harus memastikan sendiri apa yang dikatakan Ino adalah benar.

Sedangkan di dapur, Hinata berulang kali menarik-hembuskan nafasnya yang terasa berat. Menutup matanya erat-erat. Jantungnya bertalu keras. Memukul-mukul dinding dada, membuatnya sesak. Sebagian hatinya menyesali salah tingkah yang tadi ia tunjukkan. Mungkin ia memang tidak pintar berbohong.

Ada apa dengan Naruto pagi ini? Perilakunya berbeda dari yang semalam. Bahkan tatapan biru samudera itu tampak mengintimidasi.

Ujung jari-jari tangannya yang dingin mencoba mengisi termos dengan air lalu menyalakannya. Kemudian meraih tumpukan teh di lemari bufet. Hinata sengaja memperlambat kerjanya sekaligus memutar otak untuk mencari alasan lain jika Naruto bertanya lebih.

Selagi menunggu air di termos mendidih, Hinata menyiapkan dua tangkap roti dengan selai stroberi dan coklat. Masing-masing untuk ia dan Naruto sarapan. Sedetik kemudian ia tersentak kaget melihat tubuh tinggi dan tegap Naruto sudah berdiri menyandar di ambang pintu dapur.

"A-ah, s-sejak kapan kau disitu? Mengagetkanku saja."

Naruto menyipit. Hinata terus saja mengalihkan pandangannya. Dengan kata lain, gadis itu menolak saling tatap dengannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba gadis ini menjadi aneh?

"Ku buatkan roti untuk sarapan. M-maaf, aku tidak sempat memasak. Kau tahu, flu bisa melumpuhkan seluruh aktivitasmu," Hinata bermonoton. Berusaha sebisa mungkin mencari topik berarti dari kecanggungan yang ia rasakan.

"Kau sedang mengindar?" Naruto berucap sambil terus memperhatikan gadis itu yang 'berusaha' menyibukkan diri. Masih tidak menatapnya.

"Kau suka selai stroberi atau coklat, Naruto?—Oh, atau tidak keduanya?"

"Hinata…?"

"A-aku bisa membelinya ke supermarket kecil di depan sana jika kau mau. Jadi kau suka—"

"Stroberi. Aku suka stroberi dan berhenti menghindar dariku,"

Hinata diam kali ini. Mulutnya bungkam. Posisinya yang membelakangi Naruto membuatnya sulit mengetahui ekspresi laki-laki itu saat ini. Apakah ia marah?

Keadaan seketika hening. Hanya suara termos yang menandakan bahwa airnya sudah masaklah yang menjadi satu-satunya suara disana. Membuat Hinata menarik nafasnya canggung. Setelah mematikan listrik pada termos, ia meletakan teh berbentuk pipih bundar di masing-masing cangkir.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

" T-tentang?"

"Sesuatu yang sedang aku simpulkan. Tapi aku belum yakin,"

" _Wh-what is.. that_?"

"Semalam kau mengatakan padaku untuk mencari gadis yang bisa membuatku bahagia, bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya," ucap Naruto menggantung. Menatap lekat punggung kecil milik Hinata. "Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi saat ini aku menyadari, itu bisa saja terjadi," Laki-laki itu menatap intens setiap pergerakan Hinata yang melambat, ia tahu gadis itu mendengarkan.

" _The question is_ , apa saat itu kau sedang menjelaskan padaku tentang… dirimu sendiri?"

"Aw!" Hinata yang terkejut luar biasa atas pertanyaan itu tanpa sengaja menyiramkan air termos pada tangannya yang menggenggam cangkir. Ia mengibas-ngibas tangan itu dengan cepat. _S-sial, panas sekali_ , batinnya.

Naruto bergegas menghampiri gadis itu dengan wajah panik. Di genggamnya tangan kecil itu lalu mengamatinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Menyadari Naruto kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya, mau tidak mau membuat Hinata terkesiap. "H-hanya kecipratan sedikit. T-tak apa—ah, ya, aku harus mengolesinya dengan salep,"

Sebelum gadis itu pergi _lagi_ dari hadapannya, lengan Hinata yang tergenggam oleh tangan besar Naruto ditarik dengan keras. Hingga tubuh ramping itu nyaris limbung kalau saja keseimbangannya tidak bagus.

"Kubilang jangan menghindar, Hyuuga Hinata!"

Kini tak ada celah lagi bagi seorang Hinata untuk menghindar. Biru samudera penuh intimidasi itu menguncinya rapat. Membuat ia tidak dapat berpaling. Nafasnya memburu. Bahkan untuk menelan saliva pun sulit.

Bagi Naruto, semua sudah cukup jelas sekarang. Ia menemukan cara pandang Hinata untuknya. Memberikan Naruto satu keyakinan bahwa kesimpulannya tidak salah. Bahwa yang dikatakan Ino adalah benar. Karena laki-laki itu telah menemukannya, dari sepasang mata teduh berwarna lavender di depannya.

 _Cinta_.

Ia menemukan luapan cinta untuknya yang tertanam dari kedua mata itu. Yang tidak pernah ia temukan di kedua emerald milik Sakura.

Dunia seakan berhenti. Naruto tampak takjub. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak melihat cinta dari kedua mata Hinata. Padahal yang selama ini ia lakukan adalah menatap matanya. Ino benar. Mata dan hatinya tertutup hanya untuk Sakura. Menutup kebenaran bahwa gadis musim semi itu masih mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Dan menutup kebenaran lain bahwa Hinata selalu memberinya cinta lewat tatapan lembutnya.

"Kau sudah menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jelas, Hinata."

"A-aku tidak mengatakan a-apapun."

Naruto benar-benar menenggelamkan Hinata oleh biru safirnya. "Matamu sedang berbicara,"

"A-aku tidak mengerti—"

"Jangan menyangkalnya!"

Hinata menunduk. Tidak ada lagi cara baginya untuk menyembunyikan. Semua sudah terbongkar, oleh tingkahnya sendiri. Seharusnya ia senang, tapi jauh dalam hatinya sesuatu mengganjal.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja secara langsung," setelah sekian menit, suara berat dan serak itu mengalun. "bahwa kau mencintaiku?"

Gadis itu menunduk semakin dalam. Bibirnya tergigit kuat. "M-maaf. M-maafkan aku," suaranya bergetar.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf disini," tangannya menarik dagu Hinata agar menatapnya. Tidak lagi-lagi untuk menghindar, meski lewat tatapan sekalipun.

Ia telisik baik-baik wajah Hinata serta mata itu yang mulai siap untuk menangis. Mata yang kini menyorot penuh dengan luapan cinta yang besar. "Kau.. bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu? Bisiknya sendiri.

"A-apa kau merasa terganggu?"

Naruto mengernyit. "Terganggu?"

"Aku takut.. semua ini mengganggumu,"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti terganggu?

Hinata terdiam. Tidak ingin menjawab.

Sedangkan Naruto tak henti-hentinya menelisik wajah gadis di depannya. Mengabsen satu persatu yang ada pada wajah itu. Baru ia sadari, Hinata tampak manis. Dengan wajah sederhana yang membuat orang senang memandangnya. Belum lagi dengan hidung yang memerah lucu.

Semua terlalu awal, Naruto tahu itu. Meski ia sudah mengenal baik Hinata, jatuh cinta tidak semudah berkenalan. Prosesnya rumit dan penuh misteri. Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk memastikan hatinya lebih jauh sebelum benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Ia tidak ingin menjadikan gadis ini pelarian.

"Jadi, apa aku sudah menemukan gadis itu?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Dirinya sibuk menahan tangis yang siap pecah kapan saja. "Apa gadis itu akan memberiku kebahagiaan?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini ia terkejut melihat Hinata menggeleng kecil. "Kenapa tidak?"

"K-karena kau sendiri menolaknya dengan mengatakan tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi,"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Kalimat itu pasti sudah menyakiti Hinata. "Apa kau baru saja melupakan kalimat setelahnya?" ketika merasakan gadis itu menegang di hadapannya, Naruto tersenyum. Kini hanya Hinata yang menyaksikan senyuman menawan itu. Senyum yang hanya untuknya.

Satu detik kemudian, Naruto memeluknya. Merengkuh tubuh kecil itu dengan mata terpejam. Sedangkan Hinata membenamkan wajahnya yang menyedihkan di balik bahu tegap milik Naruto. Meyakinkan dirinya berkali-kali bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

Lalu tangisnya benar-benar pecah sesaat setelah Naruto membisikannya sesuatu. Yang membuat pelukannya pada leher laki-laki itu mengerat, hingga kaki-kaki jenjangnya berjinjit lebih tinggi.

Sedangkan Uzumaki Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher gadis itu. Ia tersenyum dalam diam atas bisikannya barusan. Perasaannya benar-benar lepas. Ia telah menemukan apa yang seharusnya ia temukan sejak dulu.

Ia yakin semua akan berjalan lebih mudah dari yang sempat terpikirkan olehnya. Laki-laki itu pun yakin, tak butuh waktu bertahun baginya untuk jatuh cinta kembali. Karena prosesnya penuh misteri.

Dan ia tahu.

Hinata tidak akan menyerah untuk itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku memang belum mencintaimu. Tidak tahu kalau senja nanti. Kau tunggu saja."

 _ **THE END**_

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

Hinata meletakan gitar kesayangannya begitu saja. Setelah melatih beberapa lagu favoritnya, ia memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak. Jari-jarinya terasa kaku dan pegal. Ia menarik nafas lalu menyelonjorkan kaki.

Langit di luar tampak mendung, siap menumpahkan hujannya. Gadis itu kemudian berdiri, menghampiri jendela lalu membukanya setengah. Bau _petrichor_ mulai merebak indera penciumannya hingga membuat gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Betapa ia mencintai hujan.

Dan laki-laki yang lahir di bulan hujan.

Ia menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang kini terbaring di sofa. Tiga jam yang lalu ia baru saja pulang dari cafe, dan tiga puluh menit kemudian Uzumaki Naruto bertandang ke flatnya. Dengan setelan kerjanya yang masih rapi, laki-laki itu mengabarkan berita bahagia bahwa hari ini ia resmi menjadi direktur utama di perusahaan ayahnya.

Sesuatu yang membuat Naruto meledak oleh bahagia dan memeluk Hinata sangat erat.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekat ke arah sofa. Laki-laki itu baru saja tertidur satu jam yang lalu. Mungkin mengantuk karena alunan gitar dan suara halus Hinata saat bernyanyi.

Gadis Hyuuga itu duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Memandangi damai yang tertidur itu dengan suara dengkuran halus. Dengan gemetar tangannya bergerak mengelus surai berwarna pirang itu dengan lembut dan penuh sayang.

Sudah satu bulan mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Perlakuan Naruto padanya pun tampak berbeda dari biasanya ketika sebelum perasaannya tersampaikan. Mereka pun lebih sering jalan berdua. Bahkan Ino mengira mereka berdua sudah resmi berpacaran.

Sayangnya, selama satu bulan itu pun Hinata belum pernah mendengar Naruto mengatakan cinta padanya. Meski apa yang Naruto tunjukkan sudah dapat mewakili, tetapi Hinata tidak begitu yakin jika laki-laki itu tidak mengatakannya secara langsung.

Bahkan ketika dua hari yang lalu Hinata diajak untuk menemui orang tua Naruto pun, laki-laki itu tetap tidak mengatakan perasaannya. Ia masih ingat beberapa percakapan Kushina padanya dua hari yang lalu.

" _Kau tahu, sejauh aku merawat dan membesarkan Naruto, tidak pernah aku melihat dirinya sehancur itu. Kegagalan pernikahan dan patah hatinya benar-benar sudah membuatnya seperti tak semangat hidup. Sebagai seorang ibu, melihat itu membuat hatiku teriris."_

" _Seminggu kemudian aku menemukannya sering tersenyum seorang diri, bersenandung kecil hingga tertawa pada hal yang tidak lucu. Aku bahkan berfikir anakku sudah gila. Namun saat ku tanya, ia hanya mengatakan dengan wajah bersemu bahwa ia sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis. Kau tahu betapa senangnya aku mendengar itu, Hinata?"_

" _Dan kini gadis itu ada di hadapanku. Kali ini Naruto benar, kau sangat manis."_

 _Kedua tangan Kushina menangkup wajah Hinata. Senyumnya lebar membuat wajah wanita paruh baya itu tampak cantik. "Firasat seorang ibu tidak pernah salah, sayang. Kau gadis yang baik, dan ku tahu kau sangat mencintai anakku. Jaga dia baik-baik ya,"_

Hinata merona mengingatnya. Mungkinkah ia sudah mendapat restu?

Pandangan Hinata kini terfokus pada Naruto yang mengeluh dalam tidurnya. Alisnya mengernyit saat belaian Hinata terhenti. Gadis itu tersenyum miris sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Sudah satu bulan, dan kau belum juga menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Kau tahu, Naruto? kadang aku bertanya, sebenarnya kau sudah mencintaiku atau belum?" Hinata berbicara lirih.

"Apa usahaku belum cukup?"

"..."

"Jika iya, katakan aku harus bagaimana agar kau mencintaiku?"

"..."

Hinata menghela nafasnya pasrah. Ia menyandarkan kepala di lipatan lengannya. Namun sesaat setelahnya, kedua mata Naruto terbuka. Membuat gadis itu menegapkan kembali kepalanya dengan canggung. "K-kau sudah bangun?"

"Aku baru saja bermimpi," Naruto menjawab tak nyambung.

" _Really_? Apa itu?"

Laki-laki itu terkekeh. "Aku menggendong dua orang anak kecil. Laki-laki dan perempuan,"

"B-benarkah? Pasti mereka lucu-lucu,"

Tatapan biru safir itu menerawang. "Tentu saja. Ah, orang yang _kucintai_ mau tidak ya untuk melahirkan anak-anak lucu itu?" ucapnya menekan pada satu kata. Lalu menoleh pada Hinata.

"A-apa?" gugup Hinata.

"Jadi kau mau atau tidak?"

"Hah?"

Naruto yang gemas bangkit lalu duduk dengan wajah yang hanya beberapa senti di depan Hinata. "Mungkin kalimatku harus diubah." Jari telunjuknya menempel di hidung mancung Hinata. Tatapannya menenggelamkan gadis itu.

"Kau. Gadis yang _kucintai_ , _harus_ melahirkan anak lucu-lucu itu sebagai _anak kita_. Setuju?"

Hyuuga Hinata melongo dengan wajah memerah.

" _Let's do_ _ **it**_." Tegas Naruto. Membuat pandangan Hinata berkunang-kunang.

"Tentunya setelah kita menikah," cengirnya.

 _Brukk_ —Hinata pingsan.

"Loh, Kenapa kau pingsan?"

Hinata hanya tidak tahu, Naruto sudah terbangun bahkan mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan.

Pernyataan cinta yang tidak romantis, tapi manis.

 **SELESAI**

* * *

Note :

Yeay! welcome back :)

Sesuai janji kita bertemu lagi di hari jumat. I come brings the 2nd chap for you all, hope you like it.

btw, bang dilan, gue pinjem kata-kata lo ya xD

.

Boleh kok guys ninggalin jejak di review. feedback sangat di butuhkan ^^

:


End file.
